5 times Jim told Spock to go home
by SuperSaiyanKayla
Summary: and the 1 time Jim kissed him. This story is about the ways Jim and Spock behave when around eachother, but they eventually learn how to get along. Rated M for language. Warning: M/M.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek!

5 times Jim told Spock to go home and the one time Spock kissed him ( weird right?)

1!

Jim, Spock and Leonard were sitting in the confrence room uhh... Confrencing. They had been there for hours and spock was begining to show signs of frustration as the continued to discuss the desicion of if they would interfere with a war going on between the Klingonns and the Relivianty ( REL-LIV-VEE-ANT-TEE)

Oh those Klingons, Jim thought to himself as Mr. Spock continued to search his data PADD for the calculator app he had just installed into it's memory.

Jim reached across the table and angled the PADD so he could see what he was doing. Jim tapped on the screen a little and a beeping noise. "Thankyou Captain," Mr. Spock said as he returned his attention back to the PADD.

Minutes later Spock began to get frustated again when Jim took away his data PADD.

"Spock, go home. Go back to your quarters." Jim said shooing Spock away with his hand. Spock sighed loudly from apparently stress. "Yes Captain," He said as he headed for the door but paused as it open. " I will try not to stress over work tommorow when I return back to the-"

"Spock, just leave..."

2

Spock and Jim were in another one of their weekly squabbles. Jim was cursing, Spock was using words that Jim didn't understand and then Jim slapped Spock. Spock stopped his part of the arguement and slapped Jim back. Soon they were in a slap match when McCoy walked in. He sighed. He was so used to their fighting now he knew exactly what would happen. They would stop slapping eachother eventually and start arguing again, one of them would kiss the other, then next thing you know they're in a make-out sesion for dominance.

Yep, they were just about there now...Wait what the hell? Jim punched Spock punched Jim, Jim kicked Spock, Spock kicked Jim. Now they're fighting. McCoy stepped in to try to stop the fight. Jim tried to get around him and so did Spock, Hmp! Stupid kids McCoy thought to himself.

"You know what Spock? Why don't you just GO HOME! " Jim shouted at the Vulcan as they continued to argue. McCoy thought he should stop showing up whe someone reported that they were fighting again.

3#

Jim was in the observation room with Spock observing how Spock was observing something (Wow that sounds weird). So far the Vulcan had discovered a new way how to deliver hypo- medicine without giving the receiver an unpleasant feel in their neck, and how to create a portable house concealed in a capsule.

Spock was trying to figure out how he could fix one of the broken captules. The problem with it was that the electricty was down. It would frequently go of and scare the Hell out of people went the sparks flew from the cords inside the capsule.

"Why don't you take a break. You've been at it for hours..." Jim said to Spock. Spock turned to look at him, the Vulcan was obviously try to finish fixing the capsule before he did anything else. Jim put his hand on Spock's cheek and gave him a little peck on the lips.

"Go home. You need to rest. You've been up all night. Just be on the bridge at your shift. You got ten hours." Jim said as he pointed at the clock and then pointed at Spock.

"Yes, Captain." Spock said as he left his station and headed for the door and left.

4$

It was midday when a crash was heard a few decks below the bridge. The captain, Jim, turned his attention towards a screen in front of him to show a woman wearing a red Starfleet uniform.

" What's wrong Lutinent?" Jim said to the woman on the screen. She groaned and took a list from the desk she was sitting in front of. The lutinent looked pissed.

"We've got a blown fuse on deck five, injuries on deck 12, and a very small,but pissed group of Vulcas. You'd better go and check on that..." She said, a worried look still on her face as she sets the list back onto her desk.

"Thank you Lutinent. I will see to that. Kirk out." Jim said as the image turned back to the stars and planets they passed by. He dicided he should go check out deck 12 first. Nah. Bones is probably on his way there now. Scotty's probably on deck five so that leaves the pissy Vulcans...What deck were they on?

"What. The. Fuck?" said a voice from outside of the bridge. That's probably someone with a pissed Vulcan...

Jim walked out of the bridge after telling Chekov to take the conn. He walked down the hall to see several Starfleet officer giggling and laughing at something. As he walked closer he saw that it was Spock with blue hair.

~Oh... I forgot about that prank.~ Jim thought.

Jim decided then was a good time to turn around a head for the nearest turbo lift. If Spock knew that he did that he'd kill him as soon as he caught the captain. Spock looked right at him just as Jim started running down the hallway towards the end of a corridor.

Spock pushed the other Starfleet cadets and officers out of his way and ran after Jim. Oh he knew now. Jim better have a good hiding spot if he wants to avoid being killed. Spock was sick of his silly pranks.

Just the other week, Jim had scrambled his card that he used to order traditional Vulcan meals. Instead of a salad with mixed fruit, he got a full plate of meat. A hamber, a salad with bacon bits, and a variety of deli meats.

Spock. Was. Pissed. Jim was laughing with Bones at the table in front of Spock. Jim got up slowly and backed away and when he neared the door he ran out, Spock close behind. Spock showed him no mercy at all when he did that little stunt. He'll probably kill him or kick his ass 19 times before he's satisfied and beleives that Jim had bee punished enough.

Jim being lost in a train of thought had not realized that Spock was in the turbo lift with him until the doors closed and he was yanked off his feet by his collar. He stared fearfully into the Vulcan's deep brown eyes. Okay he's dead.

Jim wished that the red shirts were there with him.

" Uhh... Hello Spock. Nice day we're havin' isn't it?" Jim whimpered trying to sound as if he had nothing to do with Spock hair that now matched his Starfleet uniform. Spock. Was. Pissed.

"Jim, I would like it if you were so kind as to explain why my hair matches my Starfleet uniform. Please Jim. I would like it if you told the truth." Spock said as he pulled Jim closer by his collar.

" I kinda thought it might have been funny." Jim replyed.

Spock let go of his collar but still held him close to intimidate him. His cold stare scarring the crap out of Jim. Jim scanned the Vulcans eyes for emotion, finding slight anger, rage, and also saddness. But there was one emotion being hid by the other, cowering behind them like some kid and the other emotions are like its older siblings.

Jim could see it expose itself for a brief moment. Long enough for him to determine what it was. It was love. Jim thought that Vulcans were suppose to be completely emotionless. No happiness, joy, saddness, or anger, but he was wrong. Even if Spock was good at hiding his emotions, he couldn't hide them forever.

Jim tried to pull away, he tried to leave, he tried to removed himself from that pool of emotions. But he couldn't, not after Spock kissed him, not after he held him close and told him he loved him.

Jim couldn't say anything. He was speachless. He tried to speak but he couldn't. But he soon regained that power back ad said:

"Spock go home. There's no way you can possibly love me. You need rest." Jim said as he forced himself out of Spock's grip and made his way towards his quarters.

5%

Jim and Spock weren't talking after that incidet in the turbo lift. Spock's hair had fortunately returned back to its normal color after a few washes. Spock did need rest and Jim was probably right, there was no way that he could love him. Vulcans do not _feel_ anything.

They may occasionally _feel_ anger or _feel_ saddness, but that was pretty rare itself. Sometimes Spock would catch Jim staring at his station for long period of time before realizing that Spock saw him do it.

Spock's suspision was growing. He woundered what was wrong with Jim. Maybe he was sick or needed help but was afraid to ask him or anyone else. So one day he finally said:

"Captain is there a problem? Are you in need of assistance?"

Spock heard the captain groan that oh so few of the member on the bridge were able to notice. Spock decided this was a bad time to talk to Jim a began proceding with his work again. That was the first time they had talked in days, possibly a week by now.

" No Mister Spock. But thank you for your concern. I... Apreciate it." Jim finally said.

"Captian, Vulcans do not _feel_ concern nor show it. It is an illogical thing to do as an action towards others," Spock began.

"But you are not completely Vulcan Mister Spock. You have at least some capability of _feeling_ emotion nether or less _showing_ what or how you _feel_," Jim replyed. At least they were conversing. They were finally having an engaging conversation after no longer worth speaking about events.

"Captian, I am trying to add logic to the matter for it seems like the most reasonable thing for me to do at this point." the Vulcan said as he turned his attention back to his science station.

" You no what?" lutienet Uhura said stading up and facing both Jim and Spock.

"I don't what is going o between you two, but you need to fix it. This is something that needs to be discussed outside of work. Please don't bring it here you guys..."

" Well, why doesn't Spock just go home? We could discuss this matter in a couple more days on the bridge again." Jim said turning his attention to Spock. The Vulcan glared at him ever so slightly. Spock. Was. Pissed. Jim was pissed. they were both pissed.

" Very well then. I shall return to my quarters." Spock announced. Spock walked towards the turbo lift, gave some sort of glare towards Jim and left.

And the one time Jim kissed him...

Spock was sitting in his quarters at his desk, angrily scrambling on random data PADDs and writing reports to Starfleet about the damage they had recieved due to an ionic storm. Spock was not only frustrated, but also confused. He loved Jim. Or at least he think he did.

Spock was not used to the human emotion known as love. The poison to his very essense was sickening him just to think about it. And now the Captian was on his way to check on his. He wasn't surprised when the doors to his quarters _swooshed_ open and the Captian walked inside.

" Spock?" Jim said as he walked further into his chambers. Spock continued to scramble on his data PADDs, not even appearing to have noticed that the Captian was in the room.

"Spock?"

"Yes Captain," Spock replyed.

" Are you okay?" Jim said to the Vulcan, moving closer to the figure in the chair. Spock nodded.

"Yes, I am well Captian. Is there any preticular reason why you are here?"

"Yes, and call me Jim," Jim said as he spun the chair around and pulled the Vulcan onto his feet. Jim put his arm around the Vulcan's center and pulled him close, making his first officer's breath hitch.

"I love you," Jim said as he leaned forward until his lips met the Vulcan's in a light kiss. He forced his lips onto Spock harder and slipped his tounge in the other man's mouth. Spock was confused.

Jim pulled away smiling, that same smile that Spock fell for. This was only just the begining.

"I love you too Capt- Jim."

So how did you like my 5 and 1 story. It's my first one and I just love the idea of the silly little themes, So I thought maybe I should try it to.

Anyway Bye!


End file.
